Ashley in horrorland
by Popsicle101
Summary: so sorry about the story i know its really short and like notes i was tired and couldn't write a full version but i hope it's still great. There will be a sequal to it but not in horrorland in the world that ashley and rosa live in.


**Ashley in Horrorland!**

Ashley is the sister of Alice (who is now 19) from 'Alice in wonderland'. Alice is getting married to a 19 year old boy called Tyler Dill. Sadly Ashley's cousin, Karri who is 8 years old likes the colour pink and has chosen a dress which is pink for the bridesmaids outfit. Ashley is not impressed. Ashley has a go at Alice and Alice says 'I won't miss your annoying attitude'. Ashley bounces hard on the trampoline and the trampoline breaks and she falls down a hole to wonderland.

She soon discovers that wonderland isn't so wonderful! It's changed! when someone exits wonderland it turn to 'Horrorland'. She meets a robber called Robin who isn't at all like robin hood, he introduces to her to Mr snickle's: Ashley's old teddy bear and Mr woof woof's who is also one of Ashley's old toys and finally Robins creation; vampire doll a very pale life size doll. She runs away from Robin who is being attacked by his companions and she finds a house hostile by 'Nightmares the four dwarfs' who only eat eyeballs with slug slime and 3 eyed goats cheese smothered in cow pat (I know gross). The dwarfs names are Moey, Drunky, Sickey and the worst Murdey who goes round at night stabbing innocent victims hence his name is Murder.

The forest is infested with Rabid Chipmunks and moving trees, Ashley soon finds a girl in the forest called Rosa who's brother had a fight with her, and he said he will not help her and he went off and left Rosa there. Rosa asks Ashley's biggest fear; Ashley says murderers and Rosa says 'in two minutes later a guy will be lurking in the forest waiting for you to come up to him' so Ashley says what's yours but all Rosa says is 'I'am not letting that fear come back' she was never gonna tell. Out of the blue; a person with a top hat and black cloak and he is holding a bow and arrow. Ashley and Rosa crawl through the shrubbery and plants to get to a sign saying Volcanoeing (canoeing in a volcano) they crawl to the entrance. It seems to be empty the volcano entrance the only thing is a reception desk and a mixed toilets (for men and women). Rosa wants to go to the toilet so Ashley comes too. All the toilets are occupied besides one. Before Rosa goes to the toilet, she finds a book with the title 'Secrets and mysteries of Horrorland'. When Rosa goes to the toilet, Ashley waits for her and Ashley decides to look under the doors to see who's in there. Ashley looks under the first door just when Rosa comes out and Rosa says 'Ashley? What are you doing?'. Ashley ignores and carries on searching. Ashley looks under the second door and a zombies face appears! Ashley screams and scampers away and shouts at Rosa 'run Rosa run' all the zombies come out the toilets and they amble slowly towards Rosa and Ashley. They both run to the receptionist and Rosa says 'Miss please help us there's an attack of zombies coming towards us'. The receptionist turns around and she's one as well. The girls aim for the one handed ladder Rosa say 'in the book it says don't touch it with two hands because a trap door on the roof will open and your fear will fall out from it'. Ashley accidentally puts both her hands on the ladder and the door opens and zombies start climbing out. Ashley jumps to another bar so does Rosa and then they both jump into a mud boat. The zombies come after them in another mud boat and they set a lava tidal wave and Ashley and Rosa get off onto a platform and hide in the cave. Once the lavas in the cave it turns to water and Ashley and Rosa get swept out of the cave and zombie parts are on them. They find a sign saying 'Grandmas house' and a sign saying 'Fresh meat factory'. they peal off a piece of rotting wood and it says 'The Perumian Diamond castle' which is on the way to 'Grandmas house'. Grandmas house is a gingerbread house (Mouldy gingerbread). Ashley and Rosa enter the building and see grandma: a casual old woman. It starts thunder and lightning and Grandma says 'when it starts to thunder the lights go out and it depends on what happens'. The light goes out and all Ashley could hear was Grandma screaming and after the lights come on they saw Grandma chopped up. All you see is Red riding hood with a basket of *goodies* and a knife in the other hand. Red riding hood says 'ready to have a chopping day?' Red riding hood slashes her knife and nearly gets Rosa. The lights go off again and Rosa and Ashley decide to hide under the bed. Soon after the lights turn on, Red tries to find them but no luck. Red walks off. Rosa and Ashley run out the house. Two more miles until They are at the Perumian diamond castle. One more mile to go. Oh no, two obese looking people (tweedle dum and tweedle dee) are looming over them with half smiles on their faces. Tweedle dum says "where are you going?" Rosa replies "Well we are on our way to the Perumian diamond castle… why?" tweedle dee says "well we get intrigued easily". Ashley frowned. Somehow she did not believe. They also had two weird pointy teeth. That was the second reason why she didn't believe them. "Well better be on our way, shouldn't we Rosa?" Ashley said. At last at the Perumian Diamond castle. As they entered all they saw was the Perumian diamond sparkling like ten million stars. But in the way was, a girl who looked like Alice. The *Alice* was with her boyfriend Tyler Dill at her wedding. Ashley was missing the wedding. Ashley felt guilty. Anyway Ashley ran to the Perumian diamond. A crack formed in the ground and Ashley said "Rosa are you coming?". Rosa said nothing and followed Ashley to the hole and fell down. Ashley woke up in her bed after she fell down the hole. Strangely enough it was only a dream. Alice came in and said "are you coming or what? lazy bones the weddings here in a couple of hours". Ashley embraced her sister. Wait a second where's Rosa? She surely must of come out. Ashley rushed over to her house (she remembered the address). She found Rosa outside her house quietly sitting there doing nothing. She looked up at her and smiled peacefully. "it's you I remember you were in my dream. We went to Horrorland" she said softly. "Glad you remembered Rosa" Ashley said "but it wasn't a dream… it was real".

To be continued…

Second book

Strange things happen to the real world. As Rosa has transferred schools to 'Briany middle school' Ashley's school. From blank people to people turning to Russian dolls.


End file.
